It's Been Too Long
by Master Jesse
Summary: Sometimes its more of a curse to have the memory I have. A couple of pairings but only two main ones. I won't be updating this anytime soon.
1. Pencil Markings

Disclaimer: I don't own

- - - - -

It's Been. . .

Chapter 1

- - - - -

The white and black of the calendar was nothing but ordinary it didn't hold any special meaning to anyone. Well almost anyone. A circle around one of the dates had been erased and the pencil mark was barely visible. Dark eyes were now staring at that ghostly line. The line blurred as tears began to gather in the sorrowful eyes. As footsteps neared the tears were quickly wiped away and the eyes were hidden behind a large book.

'Hey,' a soft voice offered. The book lowered slightly and a smile was forced onto a pale face. 'Hello.' A strange expression crossed the interloper but faded as more feet entered the room. 'Shikamaru!' Ino's brash voice called as she entered room. 'Oh hi, Hinata.' She commented as she slipped down into a chair next to Shikamaru. 'What's up?' Shikamaru shrugged raising the book back to cover his face. Seeing Hinata was too strange for him. He hadn't seen her in at least… a year; he cringed as he thought about the last time he saw her.

His mind drifted toward a dark place and his grip tightened on the book tighter trying to hold off the inevitable. Past images flashed before him and just when it was becoming too much he was tapped on the shoulder. He looked toward Ino and she smiled sadly. Lately she could read him too easily. It scared him and yet at times like these it comforted him that someone knew what was happening without him actually having to tell anyone. He looked toward the rest of the room and realized that during his daze Hinata had left.

'She came to see if you wanted to come to the compound for a get together.' Ino's voice was quiet, a quality that it had recently gotten. He stared into the empty space before him and shrugged. 'I have to face this eventually.' She smiled in agreement. 'Every one from our academy class is going to be there and I think I heard something about TEEEEMMMAAARRRIIII coming.' She taunted, giggling slightly.

Just after the Chunin exams he had wandered down to his secret spot but someone was already there. He stared at the blonde hair laid out perfectly, a beautiful contrast to the dark green of the shaded grass. 'Ahem' he mumbled and brown eyes descended sharply on him. He shivered inwardly, remembering the fierce gaze she had given him the entire time during their battle. 'What?' Temari said rather gruffly. He shrugged and turned to leave. No reason aggravating her. She would leave in a day and it would just be troublesome. 'Hey, Thanks' He turned and the unexpected comment. When he turned she was standing right in front of him. He looked up at her blond hair dangling in flared tendrels next to her gentle face. Her mood had changed completely. Soft lips met his and he stared into the pools of brown as they rippled in his mind. 'SHIKAMARU!' He turned suddenly to see the annoying blonde staring in shock. Her mouth open in complete horror. She turned her face turning red as she started to laugh. He looked at Temari who was putting her blonde locks back into their rightful place. She kissed him again on the cheek and whispered, 'Hope I see you again.'

He grumbled as he put the book down. Ino stopped laughing and her smile flickered when she saw the leftovers of his tears. She touched his face gently and stood. 'Pick you up at your house around 5. Wear your best.' He nodded as she left. He continued reading until he had completely forgotten the date erased from his schedule and the day at his knoll. He looked up and the clock on the wall screamed at him. It was already 4:30 and he knew he wouldn't be ready by the time Ino got to his house. He ran quickly out the door and down the hall. His mind racing with his legs. He got to his home in no time and was showered and dressed just as Ino knocked on his bedroom door. 'Shika, you ready?' She opened the door and he turned frowning. She laughed and pulled him out the door and quickly raced out of the house before he could even tell her to stop. They were standing at the gateway to the Hyuuga compound when she finally let go. There was laughter and delicious smells coming from the other side of the wall. Ino looked to Shikamaru for confirmation that he was sure he wanted to go in. He pushed the gate open and waved her in. His bravery was all for show for inside he was terrified.

Hinata was the first to greet them. She smiled happily and pointed out where the food and games were. Ino had said nothing about the carnival style that had overtaken the very solemn place. As Ino started to see more and more of her friends, well everyone was pretty much her friend since she was friendly with everybody, he started to feel more and more left out. A blond head approached him and he gratefully greeted the hyper nin. 'Hey Shikamaru!' Naruto shouted even though he was only a foot away from the lazy boy. 'This is so much fun, who knew the Hinata could throw such an awesome party.'

- - - - -

Just the beginning I started this over a year ago and I can't really remember where I was going with it. If you like review and I'll continue it.

-MJ


	2. Got It!

Disclaimer: I don't own! Obviously.

- - - - -

**It's been...**

Chapter 2

- - - - -

Dark hair floated in the water, it swam as he moved. He found his target and rushed up to the surface. 'Ha!' Neji shouted shoving the red apple in Lee's face. 'I told you I could do it.' The other boy grumbled and took the apple. He laughed as everyone stared. Neji had make quite a spectacle. The normally silent boy had just yelled at the top of his lungs. Neji's already rosy cheeks flared covering his face in embarrassment, something else the boy had never shown.

Lee handed Neji the dark cup full of sake that Tenten had slipped into Neji's glass at the beginning of the night. He had flat out refused to go when they told him who all was invited, but had relented when they continued to bother him. Even though he had given in, his mood was a buzz kill and they had to resort to drastic measures. Neji draped his arm over Lee and pointed to the Shogo board. 'I'll beat you for sure!' Lee laughed and moved toward the board. Neji stumbled as they walked. Lee took the cup away and gave it back to Tenten who was following them a few paces behind. 'Enough of that,' he said. Lee dumped Neji into the seat and softly sat in the one across the board.

'I don't feel right,' Neji mumbled as he stared at the board. Lee looked at Tenten, who started rubbing his back. 'Just breathe and you'll be ok.' He took a deep breath and moved a piece. Lee smiled and countered. They played for a while, Neji slowly calming down as Tenten rubbed him softly. The three started talking as they played, Neji slurring slightly. As Lee won Neji jumped to his feet. 'NO!' he groaned grabbing his hair dramatically. 'Light weight,' Lee mumbled to Tenten as Neji hurried off to the next thing that caught his eye. She handed Lee the cup and followed after Neji as he dipped dangerously toward the bon fire that had started. She steadied him and laughed as he thanked her graciously. 'Tenten-chan you take such good care of us. Wonderful girl.' He pet her face softly, at least to him it was softly. To her it was like she was being punched in the face. Lee gulped down the rest of the cup and sighed. He grabbed Neji's hand and pulled him toward the table with drinks. 'Come on Neji, stop flirting with her, you know she's taken.' He looked back toward Tenten; she nodded that she was fine. She rubbed her aching chin as she watched her teammates walk away.

As if being summoned Gaara and Kankuro stepped out of the shadows. Tenten giggled as Kankuro puller her toward him. 'Hey you,' he whispered in her ear. The two built a love bubble that couldn't be popped. Gaara grumbled as he turned toward Lee and Neji who were staring at a tree for some reason. 'Hi.' Gaara offered. Lee nodded and looked at Neji. 'I really don't think you can do it.' Gaara looked up and sighed. A shuriken was piercing the very top branch of the tree. 'So Gaara, where's the feminine side of your team?' Lee asked raising and eyebrow. 'She ran into Shikamaru…' At that Neji turned and stared at Gaara. His face reddening even deeper than before. 'Shika…' His composure was gone. -Bleh!- Lee jumped up and dodged the projectile. Gaara shouted in horror. 'What the?!' He shook his foot and grumbled. His eyes narrowing in disgust at the laughing boy in the tree above him. 'I guess I should have warned you.' Lee looked to Neji to see if he had another bout of nausea and frowned. Neji was gone.

- - - - -

Temari laughed as she stood. 'I didn't think I'd literally run into you. Sorry' Shikamaru looked up at the girl from the ground and sighed. 'Still troublesome.' Naruto offered a hand to the boy and greeted Temari. She nodded to him, but her attention was solely on Shikamaru. He stood and smiled shyly at her. It had been a while since she had seen him. And the last time that they had been together she had kissed him. She smiled when she realized he was no longer shorter than her. 'You've grown into quite a…' she flashed a smile and blush rose on her cheeks. 'Troublesome.' He mumbled. Naruto looked between the two and laughed. 'I think I'm going to go get something to drink.' Temari giggled nervously. She turned away and put her hand on her head in horror. She couldn't believe that she just giggled. He was just a little boy. That she had a HUGE crush on. She sighed and turned back to him. 'So how are you?' she asked. Shikamaru shrugged and started to walk away. Temari followed him, unsure if he was ignoring her or what. She never got ignored in Suna. Maybe it was because of Gaara, but still they always paid attention to her.

She drew on the one thing that she knew about him other than the stuff she had learned in their battle. 'So still hanging in that clearing?' Blush flew up Shikamaru's face and Temari knew that he remembered their last encounter. 'I was so happy that I got to see you again.' Shikamaru stopped and turned to her. 'Why did you do that last time?' She shrugged. 'I felt like it.' She smiled sweetly up at him. 'Want to do it again?' It was his turn to shrug. She leaned up to him and closed her eyes. He lowered his head to meet her slightly pursed lips. 'Thank you,' she whispered as his lips left hers. He touched the side of her face and kissed her again. 'You're welcome.' They stood looking at each other until Temari felt someone watching them. She turned and a white blur knocked her down. 'Oww!' she gasped. Shikamaru pulled her to her feet and held her arm protectively. 'What was that?' she asked alarmed. She hadn't seen anything until it hit her. 'Let's go back to the crowd.' Shikamaru said. She looked around, unaware that they had wandered away from the main party.

- - - - -

Feel free to review! Still trying to get used to writing again.

-MJ


End file.
